Nuevo comienzo
by irenetg
Summary: Después de que Sakura muriera en la gran cuarta guerra ninja llega a un nuevo mundo donde ¿Hay magos? Nuevo amor, nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos ¿Podrá con esto?
1. Chapter 1

-NARUUUTOOOO-solo podía observar cómo su mejor amigo, su gran amor, iba muriendo, su piel rosada poco a poco iba palideciendo -por favor, reacciona, eres el único que puede salvarnos- su mano acariciaba su mejilla mientras sus lágrimas caían y mojaban la pálida piel de su amigo- sabía que no era momento de llorar como siempre, pero ya no encontraba el cómo ayudarlo y como si Kami, estuviera empeñado en hacerle sufrir apareció Kabuto con sasuke en las mismas condiciones

-Sasuke kun, no por favor- su odio creció hacia la única persona que parecía ser responsable -Que demonios le hiciste-

-Hey tranquila, no fui yo, fue Madara-

De repente Orochimaru y Taka aparecieron también en el campo

-Muy buena idea, traerlo con la discípula de Tsunade- siseo orichimaru

-Si pero al parecer fue en vano, ya no le queda más Chakra-

-Es una pena-

La peli rosa había dejado de llorar, parecía estar en un transe

-Kakashi sensei - apenas lo dijo en un hilo de voz con la mirada gacha el mencionado volteo a verla - todo estará bien - Una sonrisa, tan sincera que nadie imaginaría lo que pasaría un pequeño rombo apareció en su frente al igual que en todo su rostro marcas era el byakoguo.

-¡Está vez serán ustedes los que miren mi espalda, SHANNARO! Y de un movimiento atravesó a ambos jóvenes en el pecho

-Pero qué demonios te pasa!- Karin estaba dispuesta a írsele encima

-Karin, cállate y observa- dijo Orochimaru

Rápidamente vacío su chakra a ambos directamente al conducto principal, sacó las manos sin dejar herida, en unos minutos se recuperarían, lamentablemente sabía que no sería la misma historia para ella, ya sentía su cuerpo pesado y su miraba era cada vez más borrosa, como pudo se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos tambaleante, a lo lejos podía ver a Gai-sensei saliendo volando, era su fin.

-Jutsu prohibido, lanza divina-con el poco chakra que le quedaba creó una lanza de jade con símbolos en dorado, lanzándola y asestando en el corazón de madara, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón era atravesado por el Zetsu negro

-Tsk no lo logre a tiempo-y aquel ser oscuro se introdujo en la tierra perdiéndose entre esta de nuevo

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, lo ultimo que recordaba era que le extrajeron al Kyubi, y como si se tratase de una película de terror lo primero que ve al despertar es a su mejor amiga, a su primer amor siendo herida de muerte, todos miraban con horror la escena y ninguno parecía reaccionar

-SAKURA CHAAAAAAN- justo en ese instante el cuerpo de la peligrosa se desplomó, pero antes de tocar el suelo, fue sujetado por Sasuke que antes se encontraba a su lado , como pudo corrió a su lado

-Sakura Chan, tranquila, iremos por la abuela Tsunade y ella te curará, ya veras todo estará bien de veras-sus ojos se iban llenando de lagrima- pero resiste, no te des por vencida, aún no-

-Naruto... - le sonrio- ya es tarde-

-No Sakura resiste ya veras que todo estará bien, te lo prometo-

-No debes prometer cosas que no debes cumplir o tu palabra ya no tendrá validez- sus ojos jade se posaron en el cerrándolos a modo de sonrisa -Estoy segura de que serás un gran Hokage-

-Eres una molestia, porque hiciste algo tan estupido-dijo sasuke en tono enojado

-Ese era mi deber shinobi-

-Pero no puedes dejarme, prometiste estar para mí, cuando yo volviera estarás ahí esperándome, por favor tú no me dejes- no podía creer que esas palabras saldrían de sasuke algún día

-Sasuke-kun, no podré cumplir con eso- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levanto su mano para posarla en la mejilla de sasuke -pero bienvenido a casa Sasuke kun- y les regalo la última sonrisa que verían de parte de ella y con su último aliento -los amo..-

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, ya estaba, Sakura Haruno había fallecido

-Nee.. sakura despierta..- -Sakura abre los ojos no es momento de dormir-

-Naruto, ella ya no está aquí-dijo su sensei sus ojos al igual que los de sus alumnos estaban acuosos, se lamentaba de no a verla podido cuidar, de nunca prestarle la misma atención que a sus otros 2 alumnos.

-De que habla sensei solo está dormida, solo necesita descansar y ya verá- sus palabras fueran interrumpidas por su amigo sollozando, fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de que sakura había fallecido, y que ya jamás regresaría

-Tsk maldita mocosa- Madara se acercaba a ellos

-pero que le pasa - dijo Karin -Parece como si estuviera muriendo

-El último ataque que Sakura hizo revirtió el edo tensei, convirtiéndolo en humano, esa lanza ya jamás saldrá de su cuerpo, loque le está causando una hemorragia-dijo Orochimaru

-Tsk, espero que se pudra en el infier- el azabache y el rubio lo golpearon mandándolo a volar

-No vuelvas a hablar así-dijo el azabache

-De sakura Chan-secundó el rubio

Apesar de estar malherido madara les dio la suficiente pelea par dejarlos lo suficientemente lastimados

El árbol desapareció en miles de partículas, y un grito de júbilo se escucho, por parte de los miles de ninja , todos ansiaban ver a los héroes de esa gran guerra, todos gritaban con euforia, se abrazaban y se felicitaban unos a otros, todos se acercaron hacia los "Héroes" estaban tan felices que nadie se había percatado del semblante de ellos, la primera en reaccionar fue la Hokage al ver el pequeño cuerpo de su alumna sostenido por su sensei

-No, sakura- no pudo evitar arrollidarse y comenzar a llorar

-Frentona- la Yamanaka se acercó para desplomarse en el suelo y comenzar a llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Shhhh tranquila Ino- shikamaru la abrazaba

-Sakura, ella se sacrificó para salvarnos- Naruto ni siquiera levantaba el rostro-sin ella jamás habríamos vencido-

Un grito de júbilo se escuchó en su honor

-¡VIVA HARUNO SAKURA!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto y Fairy tail no me pertenecen, pero la historia si**

En la aldea todos se recuperaban de la reciente guerra todos ayudaban a reconstruir esta, a excepción de ese día, ese día se sepultaría a la "heroina" de la guerra

-Pero no entiendo vieja- dijo Naruto en el despacho de la Hokage con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿No entiendes que Naruto?- la hokage se encontraba en su escritorio masajeandose las sienes, ese joven sin duda la volvía loca -Se hizo todo-

-El porque no funcionó, Óbito revivió a todos los que murieron en la guerra intentando enmendar el error que cometió incluso Itachi revivió, pero a ella no- el rubio comenzó a llorar -Aún no podemos enterrarla, debemos de hacer algo, debe de haber algo para regresar a Sakura Chan-

La Hokage negó con la cabeza, ella también estaba triste había perdido a su alumna, aquella chiquilla que veía como una hija, sin lugar a dudas todos los que quería morían -No entiendo porque no funcionó Naruto, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo la ojo miel mientras se llevaba una botella de sake a los labios, el alcohol era lo único que la ayudaba a tranquilizarse -debemos dejarla ir, nuestra Sakura se a ido y ya no volverá-

Esas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría en el rubio y en el azabache que se encontraba a su lado, había tratado de mantenerse al margen de la conversación, acompañó al rubio solo porque al igual que él quería saber porque esa molestia rosa no había regresado de la muerte como otros, estaba feliz por itachi, si, pero él no verla junto a los otros le causó un dolor inimaginable en el corazón, tuvo que morir para que se diera cuenta de que la amaba, así como ella lo amo a pesar de todo.

El sollozo del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Sasuke, llévatelo-

El azabache solo asintió mientras tomaba al rubio del hombro y lo sacaba de la oficina

-Kakashi, sal-

Una nube de humo apareció dejando ver al ninja copia vestido de totalmente de negro, justo en el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado sus otros dos alumnos -Me llamaba Tsunade sama-

La Hokage se puso de pie para pararse de frente y observar a sus aldeanos, dirigirse al cementerio -Tu que piensas-

-Si habla acerca de lo Sakura, creo que no revivió porque su alma ya se encuentra en otro contenedor-

La Hokage apretó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos -Lo mismo pensé, creo que regresó al lugar a donde pertenece- el ninja copia solo asintió -Puedes irte, en unos momentos los alcanzare-

"Y pensar que Sakura guarda más secretos de los que todos creen" pensó la ojimiel mientras le daba otro trago a la botella

-/-

Toda la aldea de Konoha se encontraba en el cementerio, dispuestos a darle el último adiós a aquella mujer que los había salvado de un futuro perecedero, todos estaban cabizbajos, incluso el cielo al mostrarse gris, pronto llovería, todas las miradas se posaban en el equipo 7 los cuales tenían un perfil cabizbajo

-Naruto kun- Hinata intentó acercarse a este, pero él no pareció notarlo

-Mis queridos aldeanos, estamos aquí para honrar la memoria de Sakura Haruno, hija, amiga y ninja fiel a Konoha, como todos saben, ella dio su vida por salvarnos, así que lo que todos debemos de hacer es honrar su sacrificio viviendo plenamente nuestra vida, en honor a ella ya que ella jamás lo hará- la Hokage se desmoronó comenzando a llorar antes de que impactará en el suelo fue sostenida por Shizune.

Todos se acercaron a la tumba blanca de mármol, con el nombre de su amiga a despedirse

Todos excepto el equipo 7 que ya no se encontraban en el lugar

-/-

-RASENGAN-

-CHIDORI- gritaron ambos, mientras salían volando por el ataque

-Sasuke kun detente - gritaba una pelirroja al ver el estado de este

-Naruto kun- gritaba la ojiperla mientras lloraba, le dolía verlo así, ver cómo sufría por la muerte de su gran amor

Pero ellos no parecían escuchar a nadie, seguían golpeándose, sabían que eso no la traería de vuelta, pero necesitaban alguna forma de sacarse todo ese dolor, ambos culpaban el uno al otro por no haberla protegido más y se culpaban a ellos mismos por lo mismo

-Naruto, sasuke- el ninja copia se posicionó entre ellos tomándolos del brazo mientras los tiraba al piso -Compórtense, al menos muestren respeto a su memoria, ella jamás habría querido esto- eso hizo que ambos se calmaran

-Sakura Chan ¿porque?- el rubio comenzó a sollozar mientras el azabache ponía una mano en su cara, tratando de que no lo vieran mientras él también lo hacía

¿porque ella? Pensaron ambos jóvenes

-/-

-Donde estoy- a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido del canto de los pájaros -un momento ¿pájaros? Comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesado, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y observar el cielo con tranquilidad por unos minutos, cuando intentó reincorporarse sintió su pecho pesado -¿Que es esto? -Comenzó a frotarse sobre la ropa -EHHHHH PERO SI SON PECHOS y mi cabelllo es mucho más largo, Kyaaaa cuando la cerda me vea morirá de env..- en ese momento recordó el momento en el que el zetsu negro le atravesó el corazón -es cierto, yo estoy muerta- no pudo evitarlo pero sus hábitos de llorar no habían desaparecido

-Eh vamos que no es momento de hacer eso-

-Cállate maldito inner hacía mucho que no te escuchaba

-Más bien me ignorabas, pero ahora que estás sola no te queda de otra-

-Tsk-

-Deja de quejarte y anda a ver en dónde estamos-

Después de andar un rato por el bosque pudo observar una ciudad

-Eh pero que es esto, nunca había visto una aldea cómo está-

Después de andar un rato por la ciudad, admirando todo, era tan diferente a las aldeas en las que antes había estado, sus edificaciones eran diferentes y la vestimenta de las personas era demasiado extravagante para su gusto, se sintió cohibida por el lugar por lo que decidió explorar los alrededores de esta, no muy lejos vio una pequeña edificación que por alguna razón le recordó a konoha así que intuitivamente entro

-Tsk y pensar que hace 7 años eran el gremio más fuerte- Un hombre alto y robusto con barba atacaba con una extraña luz morada a otro de cabello azulado con capa blanca

Sin pensarlo dos veces se posicionó enfrente de este, protegiéndolo con una barrera de jade

-Eh pero que es esto? Y quien demonios eres tu? No te metas en mis asuntos chiquilla ¿que no sabes quién soy?-

-No y no me interesa quien seas, largo de aquí- la haruno desapareció la pared y se puso en posición de ataque

"Kyaa acabó de aparecer en un lugar extraño y lo primero que se me ocurre hacer es meterme en problemas, lo idiota de Naruto se me pego"

-Para tu información soy Jado de twilight ogre, así que hazte a un lado y no te metas en mis asuntos-el sujeto ya estaba muy enojada así que arremetió su puño de lleno contra la Haruno, pero este no llego a impactar-Eh?

-Pues para presumir ser tan fuerte eres muy descuidado- Sakura se posición atrás de el y lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, antes de que impactará contra el suelo lo sujetó de su ropa para lanzarlo a la calle -largo de aquí-

-Muchas gracias, pero ¿quien eres?- el hombre que antes protegió le preguntó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-Sakura Haruno

La haruno se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del hombre -¿se encuentra bien? Déjeme curar sus heridas-

-Claro, muchas gracias el botiquín esta por acá-

-No será necesario- de su mano comenzó a emanar chakra verde y en un par de segundos estuvo como si nada hubiera pasado

"Es asombroso mi chakra fluye con más naturalidad y es más efectivo " intuitivamente comenzó a ver sus manos

-Asombroso, tu magia es muy buena-

-¿magia?

-Sucede algo? Una joven de cabello morado con lentes y GRANDES pechos se les acercó

"Al parecer no importa que me hayan crecido y a donde vaya, ese complejo siempre me va a seguir" pensó la haruno

-eh? No, podrían decirme dónde estoy? O como puedo llegar a Konoha?- dijo la haruno desviando la vista de la joven

-Konoha? Jamás había escuchado de alguna ciudad llamada así-

-en el país de fuego-

-lo siento señorita, esto es Magnolia en el reino de fiore- Macao se puso de pie mientras le daba la mano a pelirosa para que esta también se parara

La joven de lentes se le acercó mientras comenzaba a examinar su ropa -tu ropa tan extraña, tu magia sin símbolos, es probable que tú seas de otra dimensión-

-otra dimensión?-

-¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?

-Bueno... en mi mundo se libraba la cuarta guerra ninja, todas las naciones nos unimos para derrotar a un mismo enemigo, madara, mis 2 compañeros de equipo, estaban agonizando así que les di todo mi poder para salvarlos después fui herida de muerte y desperté aqui-

-No hay dudas, tú no perteneces aquí, eres de otra dimensión, aquí jamás a pasado eso-

-si a decir verdad, hace tiempo dos de nuestros miembros pasaron lo mismo- las interrumpió un hombre de cabello castaño con una pipa

-Pero hay forma de volver?-

La joven de cabello morado negó con la cabeza -lo siento..

-Ya veo "así que ya nunca los volveré a ver" sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse acuosos

-Pueedes quedarte con nosotros- Macao se le acercó -es más puedes unirte Nuestro gremio- hacía mucho que no teníamos a alguien tan fuerte como tú-

-pero yo no tengo ningún tipo de magia-

-Eso no importa con tu fuerza es más que suficiente- -¿así que, que dices?

La Haruno lo medito por un momento -está bien, aceptó- y les regalo una sonrisa

-Bienvenida a Fairy tail- dijo Macao mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

 **Espero les gustara, la historia sera un laxusxsakura aunque también tendrá un poco de Gray y sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un mes Sakura se había adaptado a este nuevo mundo, ya había ganado un poco de popularidad en el pueblo, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por el gremio le habían contado que hace 7 años la mayoría del gremio había salido a una prueba y que jamás volvieron y el lugar en el que se encontraban había desaparecido y que a pesar de los años ellos seguían en su búsqueda.

-Maestro- llamó la Haruno había decidido cambiar un poco su vestimenta para no sentirse fuera de lugar seguía conservando sus largas botas ninjas, incluso su porta Kunai, un short blanco, y una diminuta ombliguera roja, sus guantes negros y sus coderas blancas ,su ahora cabello largo, lo agarraba en un moño dejando unos cuantos mechones en su rostro -debo de salir a un encargo a una ciudad cercana-

-Tiene que ser en estos días?, la mayoría de los integrantes de gremio no están y twilight ogre podría ven..-

-Macao- wakaba lo interrumpió -el gremio ya a perdido demasiada fama como para que ahora también nos tachen de incumplidos

-Lo siento maestro pero me han pedido específicamente a mi-

-Déjala ir Macao, después de todo tú debes de ser el que nos defienda, además esos chiquillos no deben de tardar en regresar

-Si papa-

-¿tú también romeo?

-No tardaré maestro si me apuro en la tarde ya estaré aquí-

Frunció el ceño y luego suspiro derrotado tenían razón el deber de proteger el gremio era de el y no de ella -Está bien, ve-

-Estoy segura de que ellos llegarán con los demas- la haruno se limitó a sonreírle para salir corriendo y estar de regreso lo más pronto posible

Macao solo suspiro resignados, Blue pegasus comprobó que la isla había regresado y algunos miembros habían ido en busca de sobrevivientes -espero los encuentren-

La Haruno iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto como desde lejos un hombre la observaba

"Asi que salió eh"

Mientras que su rostro se deformaba por una sonrisa maliciosa

-/-

Un grupo de twilight ogre interrumpió en el gremio de manera escandalosa -Vaya, vaya, así que era cierto la rosadita no está aquí para defenderlos-el hombre tenía el cabello largo y llevaba un mazo de madera -debería de darles vergüenza tener que esconderse debajo de las faldas de una mujer-

-No necesitamos escondernos debajo de nadie nosotros somos Fairy tail- Romeo iba caminando directo hacia ellos mientras sacaba una de sus famosas flamas -y si es necesario yo mismo me dedicaré a proteger el gremio- en sus ojos se veía decisión pero la flama que llevaba desapareció dejándolo indefenso

-Pero ni capaz eres de manejar magia- el hombre de cabello largo comenzó a reír mientras levantaba el mazo -pues a ver quién te salva de esta

-ROMEEOOOOOO- Macao se dejó caer en el piso derrotado, su pequeño hijo seria asesinado frente de sus narices sin el poder hacer nada, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido y cuando pudo enfocar la mirada vio como aquel hombre que antes había amenzado a su hijo ahora se encontraba en el suelo junto con sus demás compañeros y cuando notó a los responsables sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -Pero si son-

-ESTAMOS EN CASAAAAA-gritó un pelirosado

-Aye-

El pelirosado reparó en el pequeño niño que tenía enfrente y como lo veía intentando retener las lágrimas -haz cuidado bien el gremio, Romeo-

-Natsu ni- el pequeño no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba al pelirosado -de verdad están aquí-

-/-

Todo el gremio se encontraba envuelto en risas, abrazos y sobre todo, mucho alcohol

-Nunca pensé que te convertirías en el cuarto maestro Macao-

-Pero que dice maestro solo estaba cubriéndolo en su ausencia, pero ahora que regresó el puesto es suyo

-Nah, es más divertido así- decía un pequeño anciano mientras reía y tomaba cerveza- pero dime, quienes eran esos tipos-su rostro cambio a uno más serio

-bueno verá es que...

-Ya veo- le dio otro sorbo a la bebida que tenía mientras veía a la chica de cabello corto morado oscuro que tenía en la barra -y dime ¿Kinana, cierto? ya recuerdas algo de tu pasado?

La joven negó con la cabeza

-Es la segunda nueva miembro que tenemos-dijo wakaba mientras se tomaba de golpe todo el licor que había en el vaso frente a él

-segunda?

-así es falta que conozcan a Sakura-Chan- dijo Macao mientras suspiraba -me apena decirlo pero ella es la a estado protegiendo al gremio, desde que llegó, es bastante fuerte-

-Papa no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Sakura-Chan es demasiado fuerte incluso me atrevo a decir que es mucho más fuerte que tú natsu-ni-

-¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿DONDE ESTÁ? Pelearé con ella misma- comenzó a reír como loco mientras lanzaba pequeñas llamaradas de la boca

-Lo siento salamander, si quieres pelear con ella antes tendrás que vencerme- dijo gajeel mientras su brazo se transformaba en un pedazo de hierro dirigido al pelirosado sin embargo una pared de hielo se interpuso en su camino

-Hey, no empiecen a divertirse sin mi-

-Primero vistete pervertido- el pelirosa le soltó un puñetazo, pero un chorro de agua lo retiro de encima mandándolo de lleno contra una pared

-NADIE TOCA A GRAY-SAMA- una peli azul fue la que interrumpió -además así se ve MUY ATRACTIVO- mientras sus ojos tenían pequeños corazones

El azabache solo tenía una gotita, pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido ya que un rayo iba de lleno contra el

-El rangiku sería el que se encargue de probar la fuerza de la chica-

-NOOO, este trabajo es para un hombre de verdad- dijo un peliblanco mientras se transformaba en un monstruo totalmente echo de piedra y embestía directamente a Gajeel, que apenas y pudo protegerse

Laxus también se había acercado, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras estaba recargado en una silla y salían de su cuerpo pequeños rayos

Incluso Gildarts se había unido a la pelea de todo el gremio soltándole puñetazos a todo el que tenía frente.

Una rubia con grandes pechos suspiro mientras veía a todos pelear desde la barra -No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, lo primero que hacen es pelear- todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí asintieron dándole la razón a esta

Todos estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos que no notaron que la puerta se abría

-Sakura- dijo una pequeña de 6 años con sombrero de vaquera mientras le sonreía

-asukaa- la pelirosa le sonrió con ternura mientras se inclinaba hacia la pequeña para poder cargarla en brazos ignorando todo lo que sucedía dentro del gremio y 2 personas se le acercaban -Alzack, Bisca-

-¿Como te fue Sakura?- preguntó la peliverde mientras le sonreía

-bien, no eran más que un par de bandidos- sonrió -etto.. quienes son todos esos sujetos?- dijo mientras su vista reparaba en todos esos sujetos que peleaban

Alzack le palmeó la espalda -ellos son Fairy tail-

 **Ya se va a poner interesante el asunto nun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento mucho la demora, pero estoy en exámenes, les dejo este pequeño capítulo espero les guste**

CAPITULO 4

Alzack le palmeó la espalda mientras le sonreía -ellos son Fairy tail-

-¿EHHHHHHH? ¿De verdad ellos son Fairy tail?-

Ese pequeño grito alertó al pequeño niño de que la persona que estaba esperando había llegado, rápidamente corrió hacia ella -SAKURAAAAA-Chan-

-Romeo- el pequeño corrió abrazarla en este último mes le había tomado un cariño especial -porque esos tipos tan extraños pelean- esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que el pequeño fuera el único que la escuchara

-Por ti-

-ehh? ¿Por mi?

Ese grito hizo que todos repararán en su presencia, dejando a todos los hombres impactados, era cierto que no tenía el cuerpo de mirajane ni era tan bonita como Lucy, pero su belleza era algo fuera de lo común, muy exótica, jamás imaginaron que el rosa y el verde se verían bien juntos pero en ella se veían perfectos, ese par de ojos esmeralda resaltaban en su piel blanca como porcelana con un leve sonrojo por las miradas que se habían posado en ella, sus labios rosados a causa de la presión que ejercía sobre ellos, su rosáceo cabello largo que en ese momento llevaba suelto, sus pechos no tan grandes pero aún así lo suficiente para que sobresaltaran más de la cuenta en esa pequeña blusa roja, su vientre plano junto con su estrecha cintura y sus piernas bien torneadas

 _"Perfección"_ pensaron la mayoría de los miembros masculinos

-Ohoh- un pequeño anciano tosió claramente ya ebrio -parece que les mordieron la lengua, ¿acaso se enamoraron mocosos?

 _Silencio_

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a reír por lo bajo

Macao interrumpió en igual estado que el anciano -sakura ¿como te fue?-

-Bien maestro, simple ladrones-

-me alegro, sakura quiero presentarte a todos, ep-Este pequeño es el maestro, es demasiado FUERTEEEEE, nunca imaginarias que tendría tanto poder por su tamaño, ep-

Sakura se alejó un paso de macao al sentir el aura que emanaba el anciano y como lo pensó un gran puño lo aplasto

Sonrío, aunque sus ojos se mostraban acuosos ese tipo de magia era tan parecido al jutsu de expansión de Chouji

-Maestro no debe pegarle a Macao, creo que puso triste a la chica- una chica de cabello blanco largo y ojos azules lo regaño

-Claro, Sakura se preocupa por mí, ep- dijo el peli azul mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¿estás bien?- mirajanne se acercó a la pelirosa

-Si, es solo que no pude evitar recordar a un buen amigo mío-

-qué mala Sakura Chan, pensé que te habías preocupado por mi

-Ya cállate macao, Sakura es muy joven para ti

-Para el amor, ip, no hay edad-

-Además es muy bonita para un anciano como tú-

-¡QUE MALOOOS!

-¿Y dime niña como fue que llegaste aqui?

-Bueno verán, en mi mundo se libraba la cuarta guerra ninja, todas las naciones nos unimos para eliminar a un enemigo en común, uchiha madara, las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo se encontraban agonizando así que les entregue todo mi poder, después de eso fui herida de muerte y ya no pude recuperarme

-En pocas palabras te sacrificaste por dos personas importantes-Erza la interrumpió

La pelirosa asintió

-QUE ROMANTICOOOO- todos los miembros coincidieron

Todos a excepción de un rubio y un azabache que apretaban los puños hasta dejarlos blancos, pero solo Makarov se percapato de esto

" _Ohoh, esto va a ser muy interesante"_


	5. Chapter 5

-Basta de platica- con su dedo apuntó a Sakura -¡Tu! Peleemos- natsu realmente estaba muy emocionado

Romeo le había hablado acerca de alguien en especial del gremio al cual el admiraba y era la razón principal por la que había decidido aprender la magia de fuego, lo admiraba porque sin importar lo peligroso que fuera la situación en la que se encontrase y aunque su enemigo fuera más fuerte Natsu siempre protegía a los que amaba, un joven de cabello rosa con ojos avellanas -Déjame adivinar, eres Natsu ¿no?-

-natsu sabe tu nombre- Happy lo dijo un poco sorprendido

-Ohh esto lo hace más interesante, anda vamos-

-mocoso deberías dejarla en paz- Makarov ya estaba dispuesto a interponerse entre él y la chica, no quería que se sintiera atosigada por el

La joven solo sonrió, ese chico le recordaba a Naruto de alguna manera -Me encantaría pelear contigo Natsu-

El pequeño anciano se sorprendió -¿De verdad pelearas con el?- su voz mostraba un tono de preocupación, no conocía a la chica y a pesar de que habían dicho que era fuerte el no percibía ningún rastro de magia en ella, le preocupaba que natsu le lastimara, después de todo era un cabeza hueca y nunca se media

-Por supuesto, ¿Que dices Natsu, vamos afuera?- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida dejando sorprendidos a todos, se le veía muy confiada

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- él pelirosa corrió detrás de ella hasta posicionarse a su lado, la observo mejor, a decir verdad le parecía muy bonita

Todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de la pelirosa incluso los miembros que ya la habían tratado, pero enseguida los siguieron fuera del gremio, claro está, manteniendo una distancia prudente, ambos pelirosados solo se miraban ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar el primer golpe

-Te dejare dar el primer golpe-Eso le ayudaría a ver las habilidades de la chica, después de todo ella no era de esa dimensión no tenía magia, entonces ¿que tenía?

-¿Seguro Natsu?-la chica se sorprendió un poco, pero luego algo pareció hacer clic en su mente _"el la estaba subestimando"_

El joven asintió, sakura se acerco lentamente hasta posicionarse enfrente de él,junto una cantidad considerable de chakra en su puño y le dio de lleno con él en su mejilla, mandándolo a volar varios metros rompiendo varios árboles en su camino, hasta que terminó estrellándose con una gran roca que también termino hecha polvo, dejándolo completamente inconsciente, la mayoría del gremio corrió asustado a revisarlo, Wendy inmediatamente comenzó a aplicar su magia intentando que el joven recuperara el sentido, la haruno llego muy preocupada a su lado

Al verlo en tal estado se mordió el labio, quería lastimarlo por subestimarla, si, pero no a tal grado -Lo siento mucho, trate de pegarle con muy poca fuerza- se excusó, se sentía muy culpable al ver cómo lo había dejado

El maestro puso los ojos como platos y la miro con asombro "poca fuerza" de donde había salido esta mujer

-por favor permíteme-La haruno se arrodilló a lado de Wendy -talvez yo pueda ayudarlo

-No te preocupes, Wendy lo está curando- una gata blanca le hablaba con recelo, había algo en sakura que no terminaba de agradarle, desde que la vio sintió un extraño malestar en su estómago como si le indicara que algo no estaba bien y a decir verdad su rostro le parecía vagamente familiar

-Lo se, pero creo que puedo hacerlo más rapido-

-Wendy es la mejor y dudo que alguien como tú pueda susperarla en esto-

La pequeña niña de cabellos azules le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Charle-Adelante-se puso de pie para dejar a la pelirrosa actuar

-Pero Wendy-la gata callo al instante ya que Wendy la arrastraba lejos de ese lugar no entendía porque charle había tomado esa actitud

La haruno se acercó con chakra verde en su palma y en un par de segundos Natsu comenzaba a removerse -Listo, ya no está inconsciente, parece ser que esta soñando

-Que lastima, ya no pudimos ver todas tus habilidades-

-Alguien más podría pelear conmigo-

-eso sería magnífico-El maestro volteo a ver a todos, pero rápidamente se hicieron para atrás aparentemente con miedo

-Yo lo haré- Una joven de cabellos rojos oscuros y ojos cafés se acercaba hacia ella, Sakura la inspeccionó con la mirada y una aura de tristeza se formó en ella ¿es que acaso todas en esa dimensión tenían grandes pechos?

-¿Erza estas segura?

-Claro maestro -su ropa cambio a una armadura plateada con alas que parecían ser de metal y en su rostro apareció una corona de igual color y en cada una de sus manos aparecio una espada la pelirosa se quedo asombrada, había visto muchas cosas locas en su vida pero nada como eso

Todos se quedaron con una gotita al parecer Erza iba en serio y sin avisar se lanzó con sus dos espadas contra sakura, la pelirosa apenas si pudo sacar un kunai con el que resistió a la fuerza de la pelirroja, por la fuerza que aplicaron ambas el lugar tembló y se formo un pequeño cráter, la haruno la empujo con toda su fuerza, alejándola lo suficiente, y se lanzó contra ella, solo necesitaba atinarle un golpe para dejarla en igual estado que en Natsu, pero Erza no era como natsu ya había visto su fuerza y no pelearía cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella claramente estaría en desventaja, ganó distancia entre ellas y cambio a la armadura de emperatriz de rayo sus alas desaparecieron al igual que su armadura dejando un extraño vestido blanco con azul claro con detalles dorados y aquellas dos espadas se convirtieron en una especia de báculo azul marino con una navaja al final de este, si no podía acercarse la atacaría de lejos, de aquel báculo comenzaron a salir rayos azules com dirección a su adversaria, sakura solo los esquivaba, al parecer era lo único que haría la pelirroja, ahora tendría que atacar

La haruno tomó una distancia prudente e hizo unos sellos con sus manos, a los ojos de los demás imposibles de descifrar - **Doton dosekyriu-** un dragón de tierra convertido en barro emergió del suelo dirigiéndose con gran velocidad contra Erza, logró esquivarlo, pero no completamente ese ataque le había lastimado la pierna derecha

Gray la veía asombrado mientras que sentía como algo se removía en su pecho

La pelirosa hizo unos sellos más y creó una pared de jade que se convirtió en miles de agujas, enviándolas directamente al cuerpo de Erza

Pero no llegaron a impactar, erza únicamente vestía un diminuto short negro y un top que simulaba la piel de un guepardo había cambiado a la armadura de la velocidad para poder esquivar todos esos mini proyectiles, Sakura la tenía fascinada pero ya era momento la derrotarla cambió su armadura del purgatorio y una ardua pelea empezó entre ambas, la haruno creó una escapada de jade para poder defenderse, esta vez el kunai no la ayudaría esa espada negra que usaba Erza era mucho más pesada que la anterior, sakura a pesar de no tener una basta experiencia peleando con la espada se defendía bastante bien ambas estaban ya llenas de pequeños cortes, llevaban varios minutos así una cortina de sudor adornaba la frente de ambas, las dos se veían sonrientes sin lugar a duda la una a la otra se consideraban un rival digno hasta que en un descuido sakura fue atravesada en el vientre con esa gran espada negra, todos miraban asombrado la escena, erza tenía los ojos en blanco al ver el pequeño cuerpo de la chica convulsionarse del dolor y ver cómo un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, rápidamente todos corrieron hacia el pequeño cuerpo que yacía en la tierra, Wendy se acercó al cuerpo de la haruno pero negó con la cabeza

-Ella.. a muerto-


	6. Chapter 6

-Ella.. a muerto-

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de un rubio y de un azabache se oprimiera sin razón aparente según elllos

Erza estaba en shock, jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían así, solo podía observar el cuerpo de aquella joven que había demostrado una gran fuerza palidecer, pero de repente comenzó a desvanecerse en miles de partículas y el charco de sangre que se había formado desaparecía, una risa se escuchó en el campo de batalla

-Debieron de ver sus caras- La haruno continuó riendo mientras se encontraba sentada en un árbol cercano sin un solo rasguño

-¿Sakura?-Erza aún no parecía salir de su estado de Shock

-La misma- bajó del árbol para posicionarse frente a todos los espectadores

-Pero... t tu estabas muerta hacía unos segundos ahí-la pelirroja señaló el lugar en donde había estado el cuerpo de la joven -y ahora estás ahí ¿como es que tú?-

-Genjutsu-

-¿genjutsu?

-Mmmm como lo explico- la pelirosa puso un dedo en su mentón -Cuando te ataque con el gran dragón de tierra te metió en una ilusion

-¿Todo lo qué pasó después solo fue una ilusión?

Sakura solo asintió

-Ya veo... Sakura... tu... me has vencido- La pelirroja sintió algo de frustración al decir esas palabras pero era verdad, ya no le quedaba mucha magia, su cuerpo le dolía y ella en cambio se veía prácticamente intacta

La Haruno solo le dedicó una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano -seamos amigas ¿si?-

-No- Erza endureció su mirada pero en seguida agacho el rostro intentado ocultar su sonrojo -mejor seamos hermanas...-

-Me encantaría- y sin meditarlo se lanzó a abrazarla

Erza sólto un gemido, esa chica aún abrazando tenía mucha fuerza y ella estaba muy adolorida

-Lo siento mucho- La haruno estaba muy apenada y de inmediato lleno la palma de su mano con su chakra verde y comenzó a sanar las heridas de pelirroja, en cuestión de segundos terminó con su tarea

Romeo fue corriendo al encuentra de la pelirosa e inmediatamente la abrazo del brazo -Sugoooi Sakura-chan, sabíamos que eras fuerte pero no pensamos que tanto si aceptas unirte al gremio serias de los miembros más fuertes-

-¿si acepta? ¿Aún no eres miembro?-Está vez el que habló fue Makarov

-no oficial-

-¿Y que esperas?- Esta vez el que habló fue Laxus el que habló y fue en ese momento en el que lo vio por primera vez, a sus ojos era el hombre más atractivo que había visto, tenía el cabello rubio alborotado, ojos verdes al igual que los de ella solo que un poco más oscuros, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que simulaba un pequeño rayo, su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca lo había hecho y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado

-etto..- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos al igual que Hinata lo hacía cuando veía a Naruto, ahora la comprendia mejor -por alguna razón llegue a este lugar, mi maestra siempre decía que las cosas pasan por algo y me gustaría encontrar la razón de mi presencia aquí

-si las cosas pasan por algo entonces por algo llegaste a Fairy tail, deberías quédarte... -Laxus lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad pero por dentro se moría de vergüenza esas palabras salieron de él sin pensarlo pero a los oídos de la pelirosa esas últimas palabras sonaron como una súplica

- _ **Talvez el sea tu razón s-a-k-u-r-i-t-a- ¡Talvez se trata de un encuentro predestinado! Imagina todo lo que ese bombón nos puede hacer**_ \- su inner lo dijo en un tono pervertido puesto que el hombre estaba para comerse solo, Pero solo por esta vez, Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con ella

-Si... me gustaría quedarme...-

* * *

 **Fairy Tail ya está en su recta final y si no termina en Nalu me tendré que suicidar jajaja bueno no, pero espero que si termine así:(**

 **perdon por el capítulo tan corto, tuve un bloqueo de inspiración, espero sus reviews y sobre todo sus críticas constructivas, nos leemos en poco tiempo, chao!**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Si... me gustaría quedarme-

-Esto amerita una celebración!-Está vez el que habló fue Macao

-¡SIIIII!- todos respondieron al unisono

La pequeña Asuka tomó a Sakura de la mano para dirigirse al gremio otra vez seguidas por todos los miembros, todo eran risas, felicidad y sobre todo, mucho, mucho alcohol

El pequeño maestro se paró en la barra con mucho trabajo debido a que ya estaba muy ebrio mientras llamaba la atención de todos los miembros -todos deberíamos presentarnos con Sakura, ep, para que se familiarice con nosotros, después de todo ahora será un miembro mas - Ep, yo soy Makarov, ex maestro de Fairy tail, y por si te interesa, soy soltero-esto último lo dijo con un tono pervertido, a la haruno solo le formó un tic en el ojo izquierdo _"¿acaso ese anciano se le estaba insinuando?"_

-¡Maestro!- una chica de cabello largo blanco y ojos azules se le acercó- si sigue molestando a Sakura-Chan me enojare-

-Nee, tranquila Mira, solo bromeaba- - después de todo ella será mi adorable nieta-esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero la peliblanca si lo escucho por lo que solo soltó una risita mientras miraba a Laxus

-Yo soy Lucy Hearthfilia- una rubia de ojos cafés se le acercó para darle un abrazo, era un poco más alta que ella y tenía ¡Grandes pechos! Eran más grande que su propia cara -espero que seamos muy buenas amigas-

-estoy segura que así será-ambas se abrazaron, hasta que sintieron que otro par de brazos se integraban a ese abrazo

La rubia reaccionó inmediatamente soltándose abruptamente -Lokee, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sentí una extraña presencia y vine asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo, y ya que estoy aquí-tomó de ambas manos a la Haruno- me gustaría presentarme, soy leo, el León, espíritu celestial de Lucy, pero tú puedes llamarme Loke preciosa

La rubia suspiro, mientras ponía una mano en su frente y negaba con la cabeza "loke nunca cambiara" -puerta de leo ciérrate-

-¡No Lucy, espera! -un resplandor dorado apareció y para cuando se dispersó aquel joven de cabellos naranjas había desaparecido

Sakura soltó una risita _"¿Que demonios había sido eso?_

- _ **No se, pero si esa chica puede invocar a chicos sexys sin duda será una buena amiga nuestra-**_

" _Pervertida_ "

Te recuerdo Sakurita que yo soy tu- pico su inner mientras Sakura solo rodaba los ojos, hasta que una voz llamo su atención

-Gray Fullbuster- por primera vez lo vio, su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran azabaches, era tan parecido a..

-Sasuke-kun..- apenas si lo dijo en un susurro, pero Gray la escucho y sintió su sangre hervir ¿¡Quien demonios era ese Sasuke y por qué lo había llamado así!? Y lo más importante porque le dolía, salió del gremio seguido por una mujer de cabellos azules, dejando a todos sorpendidos, ninguno entendía la actitud de Gray, ninguno a excepción de Makarov que solo vio la escena mientras que bebía más licor

-Yo.. bueno a mí ya me conoces soy Erza Scarlett y aquel que dejaste inconsciente- señaló a una mesa donde se encontraba Ntasu profundamente dormido -es Natsu Dragneel-

Las presentaciones siguieron hasta que llegó el momento de aquel hombre

-Laxus Dreyar- Sakura al escuchar esa voz no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir un sin fin de emociones sus ojos se encontraron chocando verde con verde, el mundo parecía detenerse, su corazón latía con tal intensidad que pensó por un momento que todos podían escucharlo

Laxus no era un caso diferente, por su cabeza solo resonaba la palabra " _perfecta_ " pero no comprendía que era esa extraña sensación en su pecho, jamás había sentido algo así "¿acaso le gustaba la pequeña mujer de cabello rosado y ojos esmeralda?"

Makarov solo veía la escena con un ceja alzada, al parecer sus pensamientos fueron acertados y su nieto gustaba de la joven y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo

El momento fue interrumpido por una voz

-Nee Sakura, ¿donde te gustaría tener la marca del gremio?- Mirajane preguntó mientras se le acercaba con un objeto negro que parecía un sello

Sakura reacciono -Oh si..- con la yema de sus dedos acaricio la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo, el lugar donde le hubiera gustado tener su tatuaje Ambu algún día... sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, está era su vida ahora -aquí Mira-san-

La joven se le acercó y tras hacer un poco de presión apareció la marca del gremio de un rosa pálido

-/-

Después de un par de horas, Sakura se encontraba platicando con Lucy y Erza como si hubieran sido amigas de toda la vida, Gray también estaba con ellas aunque no participaba en su conversación

\- Sakura, háblanos acerca de esos tipos, aquellos por los que te sacrificaste-dijo Erza

-Eran Naruto y Sasuke-kun- Gray al reconocer el ultimo nombre por el que ella lo había llamado anteriormente comenzó a prestar más atención en su platica

-No me digas Sakura que tenias dos novios-declaró Lucy con tono picaro

La Haruno ante ese comentario enrojeció y comenzó a negar con sus manos con efusividad -¡Lucy! Por su puesto que no

-¿A no? ¿Entonces porque te pones nerviosa?-pico Erza

-Etto... eso es porque...- " _¿¡demonios que debía decir!?"_

-¡Lo sabía, si eran tus novios!-dijo Lucy mientras se reía por la reacción de la pelirosa

Sakura suspiró derrotada -no precisamente...-

-¿Entonces?-preguntaron ambas

-Sasuke.. fue algo así como mi primer amor-

Erza y Lucy asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza indicándole que continuará con su relato

-Desde que éramos muy niños me gustaba, él era el chico popular aquel del que todas las niñas gustaban, pero él nunca me vio, cuando cumplimos 12 años nos asignaron en el mismo equipo- la Haruno sonrió nostálgica -éramos el equipo 7, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke y yo, tontamente creí que el por fin se fijaría en mí, pero lo único que le demostré fue mi debilidad... para él, lo único que siempre fui fue una.. molestia...-ambas jóvenes notaron el dolor en sus ojos al decir esa última palabra- pero Sasuke-kun tuvo una infancia muy difícil, y el solo tenia un objetivo, venganza, abandono la aldea a pesar de que yo le rogué que se quedara, me le declaré y el solo me dio las gracias mientras me dejaba en una banca inconsciente

Gray solo meditaba sus palabras ¿como era posible que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a ella? Si algún día llegaba a ver a ese tal " _Sasuke_ " lo molería a golpes

-¿y el otro chico?-pregunto Erza

Naruto.. era mi otro compañero de equipo, era un cabeza hueca pero igual que Sasuke-kun tuvo una infancia muy difícil, desde el principio estuvo solo, no tenía familia y toda la gente de la aldea no se le acercaba e incluso muchos lo trataban mal, Naruto tiene algo en su interior, algo que atemorizaba a todos... pero el a pesar de todo nunca odio a la aldea, cada día se esforzaba para cumplir su sueño y ser Hokage algún día y que toda la gente lo reconociera, pasó de ser un payaso de clase a un gran ninja, cuando Sasuke se fue, Naruto fue tras el, por su amistad y porque me lo prometió, él sabía de mis sentimientos por Sasuke y a pesar de que yo le gustaba a Naruto a el le importo más que yo fuera feliz, a pesar de los años el jamás rompió su promesa, muchos se rindieron en el camino de salvar a Sasuke de su sed de venganza, incluso, yo lo hice... pero el no, Naruto tiene el poder de cambiar a las personas, siempre ve lo mejor de ellas y es el mejor amigo, ninja, y persona que alguien puede encontrar...- sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, jamás se había puesto a analizar sus sentimientos, jamás dudo que amaba a Naruto pero lo ¿amaba solo como un amigo? No, había algo más, ¿pero que? ¿Estaba enamorada de él? Sonrío con amargura, eso ahora ya no importaba, se aferró a la idea de que estaba enamorada de Sasuke por tantos años que quizás perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz

Lucy sonrío nostálgica mientras le tocaba el hombro en señal de apoyo, había notado el dolor en sus ojos al hablar de aquellos dos, ella estaría en las mismas condiciones si le pasara lo mismo -Ese Naruto se escucha como una buena persona-

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba el vaso con licor que tenía frente a ella" _Esta vez no estaré para vigilarte Naruto, pero confió en que serás un buen Hokage"..._

-Asi es.. -suspiro -aunque es un cabeza hueca- dijo con franqueza

Todos rieron por el comentario

-Pero basta de mi- habló Sakura con un tono más alegre -ya vi la magia de Erza, me gustaría saber cuál es la tuya Lucy-san

-Soy una maga celestial- dijo con orgullo mientras sacaba su llavero mostrándole todas las llaves que poseía- con estas llaves puedo invocar espíritus, Loke el chico de cabello naranja es uno de ellos

-Eso es realmente asombroso " _como una invocación"_ pensó para después mirar a Gray

-Mi magia es de transformación del hielo, Gray junto sus dos manos y creo un pequeño dije de una flor de cerezo

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Es realmente hermoso! -

-puedes quedártelo -dijo fingiendo desinterés mientras se lo daba pero su rostro había tomado un tono rosáceo

"¿ _Tan pronto caíste en sus encantos?"_ pensó Erza con una sonrisita traviesa al ver cómo actuaba Gray con Sakura

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero no se derretirá? No me gustaría que algo tan bonito se destruyera-dijo mientras miraba el objeto con un poco de tristeza, si, sería una lástima que algo tan bonito se rompiera

-Hmp, mi hielo es especial no se destruirá tan fácilmente-dijo con orgullo

-Muchas gracias Gray-kun-dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía

"" _Kun" eh, suena bien.."_ pensó el azabache mientras la veía, era tan bonita y su sonrisa le transmitía paz y tranquilidad ante sus ojos era como un " _¿angel?, si, era lo más cercano a su belleza.."_

Una joven de cabellos azules vio la escena y no pudo evitar sentir celos

¡GRAY-SAMA! Juvia también quiere algo creado por usted-dijo la pelí azul mientras se le restregaba en el brazo derecho del azabache y le lanzaba miradas de odio a Sakura

Sakura al notar eso solo río nerviosamente -ettoo... ¿son novios?- se abofeteó mentalmente, trató de romper el momento incómodo que había surgido, no crear otro aun más incomodo

" _Bien Sakura_ " recriminó su inner mientras aplaudía a modo de burla

-¡SI! ¡NO!- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Juvia y yo, solo somos amigos- se excusó Gray mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la joven

-¡JUVIA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE GRAY SAMA!-gritó mientras se aferraba más al brazo del azabache

Sakura solo río nerviosamente mientras observaba la escena con una gotita en la frente

Cerca de ahí tres hombres observaban la escena

-Nee, parece que Gray a sido flechado-dijo Wakaba en modo burlón mientras fumaba su conocido puro

Macao y Makarov asintieron dándole la razón

-No lo culpo si tan solo fuera 15 años menor..-dijo Macao

-Macao! Viejo pervertido- regaño Wakaba mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca

-Iteeee... solo bromeaba

Pero al parecer no es el único dijo Makarov mientras veía en dirección a su nieto Laxus que no le quitaba la vista a Sakura

-¿¡eh!?- se preguntaron ambos mientras veían en la misma dirección que Makarov para observar a Laxus sentado con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mirando fijamente a Sakura - ¡LAXUS! -Dijeron ambos sorprendidos

Makarov solo asintió con efusividad mientras sonreía -¡Tal vez tenga bisnietos!

Macao y Wakaba comenzaron a reírse con burla -¡Laxus no tiene oportunidad con Sakura! Dijo Wakaba mientras agarraba su panza tratando de dejar de reír

Macao asintió mientras seguida riendo -Sakura es muy diferente a Laxus, Sakura es puro amor mientras Laxus es un sadico desalmado-

-¡Los opuestos se atraen!, Sakura puede fijarse en el- replicó Makarov ya enojado

-Si Gray está en el camino lo dudo-declaró Macao mientras Wakaba asentía dándole la razón

-¿¡Están diciendo que Gray es mejor que mi nieto!?- dijo Makarov mientras una aura de furia se formaba a su alrededor

Ambos asintieron con un poco de miedo

-¡Ya verán, les probaré que contra mi nieto Gray no tiene oportunidad!- -¡SAKURA!-llamó Makarov llamando la atención de todos los miembros del gremio

La pelirosa dejó de prestarle atención a la riña que tenían Juvia y Gray, para mirar a Makarov

-¿¡Donde estás viviendo!?

-etto en el sótano del gremio, para evitar que twilight ogre intentara saquearlo en las noches-respondió un poco desconcertada la pelirosa por la pregunta

-Muy bien, hoy mismo arreglare ese asunto por lo que ya no será necesario que vivas aquí, así que ahora vivirás en la casa de los Rangiku

"¿ _Rangiku? ¿Que acaso no era la escolta de EL"_? Pensó y volteo a ver a Laxus que también la veía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada

Lucy se acercó -Sakura puede vivir conmigo-

-O conmigo- dijo Gray acercándose aun con Juvia aferrada a su brazo

-Juvia puede vivir con usted Gray-sama- dijo la peliazul mientras se aferraba aún más al brazo

Makarov solo cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza-Les recuerdo que han pasado 10 AÑOS, y todos ustedes rentaban, en lugar de estar aquí peleando deberían de ir a averiguar si aún tienen donde dormir, el Rangiku eran los únicos con casa propia por eso Sakura vivirá ahí, además Laxus fue expulsado del gremio, si quieres volver tendrás que cuidar a Sakura-Chan-Declaró el anciano

Laxus solo asintió

Eso no se vale-dijo Wakaba

Makarov solo sonrío con burla -en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- lo dijo en un susurro para que solo Wakaba y Macao lo escucharan

 _"¿Expulsado el? ¿Porque?"_ Pensó Sakura mientras lo veía, tendría que averiguarlo, " _esperen, ¿¡Vivir con el!?_ " Los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras su inner hacia su baile de victoria

Todos los demás parecían meditar las palabras del maestro, hasta que algo hizo clic en sus cabezas ¡MI CASAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron todos al unísono para salir del gremio como alma que lleva el diablo, incluso Happy se llevó a Natsu aún dormido, dejando el gremio vacío únicamente quedaban Macao Wakaba el maestro, Sakura y el Rangiku

Entonces está decidido Sakura vivirás con Laxus a partir de hoy

* * *

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no poder actualizar tan pronto, tratare de hacerlo más seguido aunque no les puedo prometer nada:(

¿qué tal les está pareciendo la historia? Está planeada para ser una historia larga mínimo 40 capítulos, así que espero les está gustando, gracias por leer, y como siempre espero sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!:)


	8. Chapter 8

-Etto.- Sakura seguía sonrojada, no podía hacerse a la idea de vivir con el -yo tengo el dinero de mis misiones, agradezco su hospitalidad pero me gustaría rentar un lugar para mi- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba el suelo

Wakaba y Macao se voltearon a ver mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro "el plan de Makarov no iba a funcionar"

-¡De ninguna manera!-dijo Makarov con un tono de molestia, su plan no podía fallar, rápidamente pensó en algo para que Sakura tuviera que quedarse con Laxus, una idea cruzo por su cabeza y una sonrisa mental se formó en el, dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en la barra, -Sakura- dijo con total serenidad mientras la veía directamente a los ojos -Laxus hace tiempo cometió un error muy grave, por lo que fue expulsado de Fairy Tail-

Sakura no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Laxus aunque él tenia la mirada gacha _"¿tanta era su verguenza?_ Pensó, pero la voz del maestro la sacó de sus pensamientos -Sin embargo... el nos ayudó contra una gran amenaza, por lo que e decidido reivindicarlo en el gremio-

Los miembros del rangiku se a balancearon sobre él mientras Evergreen chillaba de emoción y Freed y Bickslow lloraban de felicidad, incluso Laxus miraba a su abuelo con sorpresa

-Sin embargo necesito que alguien lo esté vigilando - en ese momento todos los miembros del Rangiku dejaron festejar -Sakura, como nuevo miembro de Fairy tail te ordenó vigilar a Laxus, puedes negarte, créeme que lo entendería, pero si no lo vigilas tú no será aceptado nuevamente en Fairy Tail- dijo Makarov con seriedad.

Sakura quedó sorprendida miró incrédula al maestro, se sentía con un peso enorme, abrió la boca sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de ella, podía sentir la mirada del Rangiku, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de ÉL en su nuca, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus manos a sudar frío -Lo haré- su voz sonó débil y titubeante, estaba nerviosa pero no dudo en su respuesta, como no lo haría, su caso era parecido al de el, Sasuke... ambos habían cometido errores, pero no por eso se les debía de negar la oportunidad de reivindicarse " _Ojalá lo hayas hecho Sasuke-kun_ " pensó con tristeza

Unos brazos rodearon a la pelirosa levantándola por el aire, Evergreen y Bickslow no pudieron evitarse lanzarse a la Haruno mientras lloraban de emoción

-Sakura-chan- dijo Bickslow llorando -muchas gracias-

-Sakura es muy buena- repitieron sus pequeños totems mientra rodeaban a la pelirosa

Evergreen también era un paño de lágrimas mientras que Freed solo veía la escena, estaba feliz si, pero no podía evitar pensar en esa mujer y sus razones para aceptar, además veía la forma en que Laxus la miraba y no le agradaba.

Laxus miraba a la pelirosa, decir que se sentía sorprendido era poco para describir en realidad él como se sentía, pero podía verlo ella tenía una mirada triste, sus hermosos ojos jade no brillaban como hacía unos minutos ¿tanto asco le daba tener que vivir con el?

-Estaré agradecido contigo Sakura- dijo el maestro mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, su plan sería un éxito, su felicidad era difícil de disimular poco le importó las miradas mal intencionadas de Wacaba y Macao y sus murmullos quejándose de que no era Justo

-Evergreen-Habló Laxus con tono golpeado y seco -recoge las cosas de La chica, pronto anochecerá, es hora de irnos- dijo mientras les daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Freed se quedó unos segundos observando a la pelirosa para después seguir al rubio.

" _la chica"_ Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un estrujón en su pecho al escucharlo decir esas palabras, su indiferencia dolía, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero inmediato negó con la cabeza y se limpió los ojos, la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad y las cosas no serían como antes, basta de llorar por todo se dijo a sí misma y respiro hondo. -En primera- habló Sakura con un tono de voz alto y cargado de molestia llamando la atención de Laxus que detuvo su andar -No soy la chica, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- -en segunda, no necesito ayuda de nadie- -y en tercera, espero que te comportes, de ahora en adelante seré tu sombra-apreto con fuerza sus puños hasta dejarlos pálidos, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la fornida espalda del rubio.

Laxus sonrio _"¿así que la chica tiene carácter?"_ Pensó y encaró esos ojos jade, verde contra verde, así duraron unos segundos, que parecían años, nadie se atrevía a romper el momento de tensión que se había formado

Sakura por su parte moría de nervios, su sonrisa es tan..

"sexy" dijo su inner interrumpiendo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había salido de su nariz

Sakura enrojeció, su inner era tan molesto y tan pervertida, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, Laxus era.. " _perfecto_ " pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en ella, al darse cuenta rápidamente negó con la cabeza "pero que demonios estoy pensando" se dijo así misma mientras rompía el contacto visual y salía disparada hacia las escaleras que daban al sótano.

Laxus también sonrío ante la reacción de la pelirosa y nuevamente se dirigió a la salida

Conforme Sakura iba bajando recordaba lo que hacía unos segundos atrás había sucedido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "¿ _que demonios acababa de hacer?" "Seré tu sombra, ¿enserio Sakura? ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor?"_

Penso mientras abría con delicadeza la pequeña puerta de madera oscura y entraba en la pequeña habitación que había, el espacio era muy reducido, solo cabía la cama de sábanas blancas perfectamente arreglada y una pequeña cómoda negra, en realidad no había mucho que guardar, cogio un pequeño bolso blanco con bordados en x azules de tela que colgaba del respaldo de la cama y con cuidado abrió los cajones de la cómoda, sacó una muda de ropa que había comprado hacía unos días, se trataba de un vestido rojo con bordados en dorados que le llegaba tres dedos arriba del talón y tenía una apertura en la pierna del lado izquierdo, en realidad era muy largo y no era su estilo, pero le pareció lindo al verlo, con cuidado abrió el segundo cajón de la cómoda en ese lugar estaba la ropa de Konoha, el chaleco verde que había ocupado en la guerra, su pantalón corto negro, sus tan usados guantes negros y su estuche de Kunais, era lo más Preciado que tenía, con cuidado los sacó solo eran 5, todos eran negros con mango blanco a excepcion de uno que era completamente negro, ese era de Sasuke, soltó una risita al recordar como se lo había robado en una misión cuando tenían 12 años solo para presumírselo a Ino, continuó riendo hasta que sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

 _"¿Porque acepte esto?"_ Se preguntó a sí misma, aunque sabía la respuesta, todo era por Sasuke, en ese momento solo pensó que así como ella había decidió darle otra oportunidad a Laxus Konoha también se la diera a él " _Ojalá estés bien Sasuke-kun_ " pensó antes de acomodar todo en el bolso y subir nuevamente a encontrarse con el Rangiku.

Evergreen y Bickslow la estaban esperando, en cuanto Bislow la vio se acercó a ella para tomar el pequeño bolso y lanzarlo al aire mientras un pequeño tótem lo sostenía

-Mis babys se encargarán- dijo con amabilidad

Sakura solo sonrío -Gracias-

Bickslow amplió su sonrisa y le extendió el brazo para que la Haruno lo tomaran y caminaran juntos

mientras que Evergreen lo observaba con una ceja alzada, ese comportamiento en Bickslow no era normal, pero por ahora lo ignoraría, -¿es todo Sakura?- Pregunto mientras examinaba el pequeño bolso

-Sakura se sonrojó, en realidad si era muy poco lo que tenía -Si...-

-Ya veo- dijo la castaña mientras se acomodaba los lentes, mañana tendremos que ir de compras- dijo mientras chillaba de emoción

la sonrisa de Bickslow desapareció, Eve no era así de amable con nadie, mucho menos con las mujeres, siempre tomaba una actitud despota hacia ellas, claro esta, Erza era la excepción- ¿acaso le tenía miedo Sakura? ¿O que era lo que estaba tramando?

-Sakura seguía avergonzada por lo que no dijo ninguna palabra solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza

Bickslow miró con desconfianza a Evergreen la cual le devolvió una mirada difícil de leer, decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino -Pronto anochecerá vamos Sakura- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida aún sosteniendo a la pelirosa seguidos de La rubia

Makarov, Macao y Wakaba sólo se quedaron viendo como los 3 abandonaban el gremio

Macao fue el que rompió el silencio -al parecer Gray y Laxus no son los únicos-

Makarov esta vez no dijo ni una palabra, sólo se quedó mirando la puerta por la que anteriormente habían salido el Rangiku y Sakura, no pudo evitar estar serio, la reacción de Bickslow no le daba buena espina, el jamás había mostrado interés en nadie, ni siquiera había sido amable con alguien, claro está exceptuando a Laxus, Bickslow podía ver el alma de las personas, algo había en el alma de Sakura que había despertado su interés y eso le preocupada aún más ¿ _que escondes Sakura Haruno?_

* * *

 **Hola! Se que a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que actualice de ante mano le se pido una disculpa, tuve muchos problemas personales y dejé muchas cosas de lado, pero el fic será retomado, el siguiente capítulo ya esta en proceso, y de nuevo otra disculpa por tan corto capítulo espero recompensarlo en el siguiente, nos leemos en el próximo:)**


	9. Chapter 9

-Dialogos-

"pensamientos"

los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Caminaron un par de minutos más atravesando al otro lado de la ciudad, Fred podía observar la molestia de su jefe, Bickslow no había cerrado la boca ni un segundo desde que salieron, en realidad no lo conocía mucho, jamás había visto que saliera con una mujer, pero su interés en Sakura era claro, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de eso y entre más hablaba Bickslow la furia de Laxus era peor, parecía que a su jefe le interesaba la pelirosa, por dos segundos la miro, no entendía, ella era una simple mujer como cualquier otra, si no fuera por su cabello rosado fácilmente se perdería entre la multitud.

Sakura por su lado, estaba incómoda, Bickslow era agradable, pero la idea de vivir con ellos no termina de convencerla, toda la gente en la calle veía a Laxus con miedo, murmullos se escuchaban cuando ellos pasaban ¿acaso ellos eran malos? Después de todo Laxus había sido expulsado del gremio por una razón, pero ¿y ellos? Se suponía que eran algo como sus "seguidores" pero el maestro no mencionó nada de ellos, entre más lo pensaba su curiosidad aumentaba, más tarde intentaría sacarle toda la información a Bickslow

Llegamos-informó Freed dándole una vista rápida a Sakura

Era una casona de ladrillo y piedra con grandes ventanas con bordes de madera al igual que la puerta, el techo estaba verdoso, en realidad no sabía si ese era su color o por los años se había vuelto así

"Un momento" pensó Sakura mientras pestañeaba varias veces "esa casa la había visto muchas veces se suponía que era de.."

Laxus-sama- Una persona salió de la casa de a lado, se trataba de un anciano, su cabeza estaba completamente blanca por la edad, su rostro era adornado por grandes arrugas -Sabia que volverían-dijo con alegría en su voz -me encargué de cuidar la casa mientras no estaban-

-Shun-Sama- habló la pelirosa llamando su atención

-Sakura- -no sabía que conocías al Rangiku-dijo el anciano con clara sorpresa -me alegra saber que Laxus-sama cuenta con una amiga como tú-

Nadie dijo nada, un silencio incómodo se formó alrededor

-¡Oh si! Casi lo olvido, esperen un momento-el anciano volvió a entrar a la casa para salir unos segundos después -esto es de ustedes- dijo mientras se acercaba a Freed para entregarle una llave de bronce, avísenme si puedo hacer algo más por ustedes-dijo para después retirarse e ipngresar rápidamente a la casa nuevamente sin poder agradecerle

-¿conoces a Shun?-preguntó Bickslow a Sakura

-Oh si... diario pasaba por aquí para comprar su pan, es muy bueno-

-en eso estamos de acuerdo querida-hablo Evergreen mientras se le colgaba del brazo -ven entremos-dijo mientras la arrastraba dentro de la morada

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, la casa era de lo más normal, las paredes blancas con tonos amarillentos que marcaban el transcurso de los años, el suelo de madera obscura cubiertos de una capa de polvo, a la izquierda de la entrada había una pequeña sala de estar, dos sillones azul rey, cada uno Justo enfrente del otro, una pequeña mesa de café blanca y la chimenea. Laxus y Freed se sentaron en un sillón cada uno mientras Bickslow y Evergreen le mostraban a Sakura hasta el más mínimo detalle, más al fondo había un comedor de 6 sillas, cerca de ahí se encontraban las escaleras y a lado de esta había una pequeña pared que separaba la cocina, encimeras blancas, todo parecía no haberse ocupado hacia muchos años pero la cocina en especial parecía ni siquiera haber sido tocada, en ella había una puerta de cristal que daba hacia el bosque.

-ven Sakura vamos arriba- dijo Bickslow jalándola por las escaleras seguidos del resto, había un gran pasillo con cinco puertas, de madera oscura, tres de del lado derecho y dos del otro, al final del pasillo había un ventanal con otras escaleras

Evergreen nuevamente se colgó de su brazo y la jaló a la primera puerta del lado derecho, dejándola ver su habitación, las paredes eran de verde muy claro, del lado derecho había una cama con sábanas blancas y a su lado una cómoda blanca, había una pequeña ventana pero filtraba la luz suficiente para iluminar la habitación Bickslow también le mostró la suya, era exactamente igual solo que su pared era gris, ninguna de las habitaciones tenía muchos objetos ni se veían desgastadas, podría jurar que no pasaban mucho tiempo en esa casa, probablemente iban a misiones largas muy seguido.

Y más arriba está el ático-mencionó Evergreen mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para mostrárselo

El ático era muy espacioso no había absolutamente nada, el techo estaba inclinado en una tipo V invertida, la únicas paredes que había eran de ladrillo rojo y en un lado de la inclinación del techo había dos grandes ventanales y del otro era completamente de cristal, Sakura chillo de emoción al ver que este se podría abrir un poco, Justo ese lado era el que daba hacia el bosque era tan hermoso, sus ojos brillaron, sin duda el ático había sido su habitación favorita

Laxus sintió un poco de nostalgia, ese lugar también era el favorito de su madre y desde que ella había fallecido el no había vuelto a subir, ni había dejado que nadie ocupara esa habitación, pero vio la reacción de Sakura, su sonrisa de incomodidad había desaparecido para mostrar una verdadera y sus ojos verdes nuevamente habían recuperado su brillo, ese que tenía ella cuando estaba feliz -está es tu habitación- dijo Laxus con total tranquilidad

La sonrisa de Sakura se agrandó mas al escuchar eso -Gracias- dijo mientras chillaba de emocion y recorría la habitación corriendo de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña con nuevo juguete

El ver la sonrisa de la pelirosa provocó que el corazón de Laxus latiera desbocadamente, su sonrisa era hermosa y le gustaba que el la había provocado, jamás pensó que hacer feliz a alguien causaría felicidad en el.

Por su parte Freed se encontraba desconcertado, Laxus jamás había dejado que alguien ocupara ese lugar, en algún momento el se lo pidió para poder tener una oficina y se negó rotundamente y a esta chica que no tenía ni de conocerla un día había decidido dejársela como si nada, su sangre hirvió, estaba molesto y decidió retirarse de ahí e irse a su habitación.

Evergreen y Bickslow también estaban desconcertados, ambos miraban a Laxus intentado descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando y sonreía, no era como sus sonrisas sadicas que normalmente mostraba, esta parecía que estaba llena de ¿dulzura? Ambos se asustaron ante esta día

Laxus notó las miradas de ambos, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ellos y decidió que era momento de retirase

Evergreen estaba un poco sorprendida, desde que Sakura entró por la puerta del gremio notó el Interés de Laxus por ella, por eso la trataba bien, Sakura tenía todas las cualidades para ser una buena mujer para el, era demasiado fuerte, tal vez no era tan bonita como ella pero era bastante atractiva tanto en cuerpo y cara, además de que tenía un temperamento fuerte, siempre quiso una mujer así para su jefe y no una mojigata sumisa.

Bickslow por su parte había decidido ignorar el comportamiento de su jefe y regresar su vista a la pelirosa -Sakura, ven es hora de dormir-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Sakura de inmediato se sonrojó -Etto... pero aquí no hay una cama-

-dormirás en mi habitación-dijo Bickslow mientras le hacia una pose guay

Si antes la pelirosa estaba sonrojada su cara ahora parecía un tomate "¿QUEEEE? ¿DORMIR CON EL? . Incluso su inner parecía haberse quedado sin palabras

Evergreen de inmediato le metió un codazo en el estómago, causando que Bickslow se doblara de dolor -Lo que quiso decir es que él dormirá en el sillón y tú dormirás en su cama en lo que conseguimos una para ti-

-por supuesto- dijo Bickslow mientras se reincorporaba -¿que pensaban?-dijo con las manos aún en el estómago

El alma de Sakura pareció regresarle al cuerpo mientras suspiraba con tranquilidad -De verdad muchas gracias-

Bickslow y Evergreen se encontraban en la sala después de dejar a Sakura en la habitación, uno sentado frente al otro, ambos se miraban mal -¿¡Que demonios planeas!?-dijeron ambos al unísono

Bickslow suspiro con fastidio mientras miraba hacia la chimenea, sabía que jamás lograría que Eve hablara primero -Sakura es diferente-

-Eso ya lo sabemos cabeza hueca, es de otra dimensión-contraatacó enojada

-Su alma, es tan diferente... Mystogan también era de otra dimensión pero su alma no era diferente como la de Sakura

Eve relajó su semblante -¿a que te refieres?

-Tendrías que verlo... su alma se ve y se siente tan pura, con solo estar cerca de ella se siente diferente-

La rubia frunció en ceño nuevamente -Explícate mejor-

El azabache negó con lo cabeza -tendrías que verlo para entenderlo-

-Y eso que significa, ¿acaso estarás todo el tiempo pegado a ella?-preguntó en un tono inquietante

Bickslow nuevamente sonrío, mientras relajaba sus hombros -así es, quiero conocerla, saber más de ella ¿y tú? ¿cuáles son tus motivos para ser amable con ella?

-Ya debiste notarlo-

-¡Tienes miedo que te meta una golpiza!

-Idiota!, ¡por supuesto que no!

-Jajajaja ¿ah no? ¿Entonces cuáles son?

-a Laxus parece interesarle-

La sonrisa de Bickslow desapareció, ese comentario lo había dejado frío, ahora entendía su comportamiento, pensó que solo actuaba así con ella porque se estaba mostrando Manzo para regresar a Fairy tail -entiendo..-

-Por eso no puedes estar cerca de ella-

-No me alejare-

-¡Que no entiendes!-Eve reacciono de manera violenta mientras se recargaba en la mesa con ambas manos y lo encaraba -¡Laxus es nuestro jefe!-

-Lo se... pero, no quiero alejarme de ella- su tono de voz fue débil algo no muy común en el

La rubia se relajó y volvió a sentarse mientras arreglaba sus lentes -acaso... ¿te gusta?

-No lo se...- -en realidad no se lo que se siente eso, jamás había sentido interés por una mujer, su alma fue lo que captó mi interés pero el hablar con ella me siento bien, pocas mujeres me han tratado bien

Eve sabía a que se refería, Bickslow no era malo, pero su personalidad y su aspecto no era compatible con muchas personas y menos con las mujeres, suspiro con cansancio para ponerse de pie dispuesta irse -Espero que esto no te traiga problemas con Laxus-

Bickslow se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos si Laxus se lo pidiera ¿él se alejaría? jamás había hecho algo que no fuera de su agrado, siempre había sido un fiel seguidor de él, pero si se tratara de Sakura ¿le haría caso? Apenas si conocía a esa mujer y parecía que se estaba volviendo una obsesión ¿que me haz hecho Sakura Haruno? Se preguntó mientras se recostaba en el sillón dispuesto a dormir.

Sakura por su parte no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, por fin había conocido a todos los miembros de Fairy tail, había conocido a Natsu, Sakura río al recordarlo ¿ya habría despertado? Se sintió mal al dejarlo en ese estado

"Eso pasa por subestimarnos Chaaaa" dijo su inner mientras soltaba puñetazos al aire

Sakura decidió ignorar a su inner, y salió de la cama, no tenía caso seguir acostada, sabía que no dormiría así que decidió ir al único lugar en el que parecía sentirse segura, el ático.

Laxus por su parte también estaba recostado en su cama dando vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que había sucedido ese día, 7 años habían pasado, no lo creyó al principio pero el ver como el gremio había cambiado y como antiguos compañeros habían envejecido dejó todo claro. Un extraño sentimiento creció en su pecho al saber todo lo que habían tenido que soportar en esos años, y se sintió avergonzado, ellos esperaron siete años por su regreso, eso era compañerismo ahora comprendía porque había sido expulsado, él en su ambición de poder no había logrado verlo, vergüenza y decepción era lo que sentía. Un compromiso había surgido ese día, de verdad quería volver a formar parte de Fairy Tail y ahora todo dependía de Sakura.

-Sakura...-dijo en un susurro al recordar a la mujer de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, no entendía lo que pasaba, su corazón latía más rápido cuando ella lo miraba, desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez ya no pudo dejar de hacerlo, había un extraña atracción que no lograba entender, salió de la cama apenas había caído en cuenta que el ático el lugar favorito de su madre ahora sería su habitación y probablemente no volvería a verlo en un tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la habitación escuchó un llanto, era ella, su mano se detuvo en la perilla, su mente le decía que se fuera de ese lugar que no era asunto suyo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo, cuando abrió la puerta la vio ahí, recargada en el muro de ladrillo iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus tan conocidas esmeraldas estaban rojizas por el llanto, su piel estaba manchada por las lágrimas y aún así a Laxus le pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

-Sakura-la pelirosa reaccionó y lo vio ahí a lado suyo, iluminado por la luz de la luna para ella el hombre más atractivo que había visto

-Laxus-sama- dijo intentándose limpiarse las lágrimas -Yo...- -lo siento, no debería de estar aquí-dijo mientras intentaba pararse

Laxus la miro uno segundos para después dirigir su mirada a la luna, probablemente lloraba por el recuerdo de su antigua vida y de alguna manera la entendía, cuando fue expulsado pasó noches en vela al recordar el gremio -debe ser difícil...- -estar en una guerra ver morir a la gente que amas, tener que sacrificarte y aparecer en un lugar completamente desconocido-

Sakura asintió en silencio -es sólo que... todo esta pasando demasiado rápido, apenas caí en cuenta que ya jamás veré a Tsunade-shishou, Ino cerda, Kakashi sensei, Sai y sobre todo a Naruto y Sasuke...-su voz con cada palabra se iba haciendo más débil, hasta quebrar en llanto

Laxus la observó unos segundos, se puso nervioso el jamás había estado en una situación así y no sabía que decir, en silencio se sentó a su lado -¿Eran importantes?- de inmediato se abofeteó mentalmente si los había mencionado es porque así era

-Si... Tsunade-shishou fue mi mentora ella me enseñó todo lo que se de medicina y gracias a ella deje de ser una inútil- Laxus notó como su voz y sus ojos mostraban dolor al decir esa última palabra, seco las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro -Ino cerda era mi mejor amiga aunque de niñas nos distanciamos por peleas absurdas, Sai era un rarito, creció diferente y todo su comportamiento se basaba en lo que leía en libros ¿lo puedes creer? -con cada palabra su voz sonaba más alegre, el rubio lo notó y una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible se forma en sus labios -Kakashi era el sensei del equipo 7 integrado por mi, Sasuke y Naruto... -al decir esos últimos nombres su voz nuevamente sonó débil, de inmediato lo supo, aquellos dos eran las personas que más amaba y por los que ella se había sacrificado

-Ellos son..-

-por los que te sacrificaste- Soltó con total tranquilidad, aunque por dentro sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor

Sakura asintió en silencio mientras lágrimas caían de nuevo por su piel, ninguno volvió a hablar un silencio se formó alrededor de ellos por mucho tiempo ya que ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos

Sakura se encontraba nerviosa al estar tan cerca de él, y debía de admitir que extrañamente se sentía cómoda,el no era lo que ella pensaba y se sintió bien hablando de lo que sentía, sus ojos se sentían pesados, el momento de dormir había llegado, con cuidado se puso de pie -Gracias...-dijo llamando la atención de Laxus en cuanto sus ojos chocaron un sonrojo se formó en ella -por escucharme-

El rubio asintió con la cabeza

Sakura camino hacia la puerta y podía sentir la penetrante mirada de él en su espalda, cuando tocó la puerta volvió a mirarlo, nuevamente se encontraron verde contra verde, ambos lo sentían, en el peligroso juego que se estaban metiendo llamado amor.

* * *

De nueva cuenta les pido disculpas por tardar tanto, tengo muy poco tiempo libre y soy muuuuuy lenta para escribir, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y como siempre mil gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo:)


End file.
